


Broken Rules

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A self-explanatory drabble - Barbara's POV
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Broken Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> _This is one of the 'should have gone straight in the recycling bin' fics... you have been warned! ___

I broke my rules for you.

I lowered my defences.

I told you about my brother Terry.

I shared my worries about my parents.

I cried a thousand tears safely in your arms.

I laughed with you.

I listened to your worries and concerns.

I became your confidant, as you became mine.

I gave you a safe outlet for your rage.

I made excuses for you.

I risked my career for you.

I protected you from yourself.

I fought for you.

I opened a door for you into my life, and you made a home for yourself in my heart.


End file.
